custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Jägermeister
Jägermeister is PJE's fourth Jaeger, created as a celebration for PJE's fifth anniversary. Florian Neustein had the idea to put some empty blueprints on a table at the party and let everyone add all possible upgrades they wanted. When looking at the "finished" blueprints a few days later, he immediately ordered to start production. Apparently, workers had brainstormed on how to improve a Jaeger and squeezed all of their ideas into the empty blueprints. Building and unorthodox improvements Soon getting the Nickname "Jägermeister" (which translates to "Master of Hunters/Jaegers), this new project was probably the most powerful of all Jaegers PJE had to offer. Jägermeister runs on the exact opposite of a Cold Fusion Reactor, reversed electrons heat up the reactor so much the normal reactor walls would just melt (although one could additionally harness the heat the reactor emits, too). Now, PJE workers came up with a quite simple idea: making the reactor case out of the most heat-proof material on earth: the compisition metal the Venus rovers were made of. Able to withstand extreme pressure and temperatures of over 3000°C, this beryllium-copper combination would be the base of Jägermeister's "Nova Reactor", as Florian Neustein titled it. Being such a high-powered Jaeger, Jägermeister was outfitted with a wide array of close- and long-range weapons. Dual super heavy Anti-Kaiju Machine Guns (AK-SHMGs) are built into Jägermeister's forearms (as they are too big for in-wrist installations). Spitting out motorbike-sized explosive shells, lightly armoured Kaiju can be killed with a well-targeted bullet stream in under five minutes. Additionally, Jägermeister's ranged options include a Tracker Cannon which fires a steerable tracker dart from a cannon in Jägermeister's chest. Once the tracker is shot into the Kaiju, homing cluster missiles are getting shot up in the air through multiple pipes on Jägermeister's back, then ignite their engines and speed towards the target, attracted by the tracker dart's signal. This weapon is based on MIRV missile systems (Multiple Independently Targetable Reentry Vehicles) that basically get fired up as one big missile and then split up into their smaller components to hit multiple ground targets. Also, Jägermeister has the option to open up his reactor plating and fire pure Nova energy through a prisma, creating a narrow beam consisting of pure energy, capable of cutting through solid metal as well as through Kaiju's chitin armor. Hidden in Jägermeister's hands are his Kinetic Repulsors. Inspired by Gipsy Avenger's knockback-focused Plasma Cannon, the Repulsors charge up a kinetic force that simply is released by a swinging hand motion, as you would release a ball you throw. The Kinetic Repulsors are able to push Kaiju quite far by smacking them with a powerful force release. But Jägermeister's signature weapons are his plasmatic Finger Guns. Being inspired by Guardian Bravo's plasma handgun, these powerful weapons are useable while Jägermeister's index fingers are fused with his middle fingers (creating the classical "Finger Guns"), bringing together the upper and under half of the barrel. The Finger Guns are capable of rapidly firing plasma projectiles and charging up shots for armor piercing railgun-like shots. For close-range encounters, Jägermeister bears the Comet Hatchet: the blade sticking out of the outside of Jägermeister's right forearm isn't only useful for hurting Kaiju while blocking attacks: in attack mode, the blade extends beyond the Jaeger's hand (that now forms the hatchet handle) while also starting up a rocket booster on the opposite side of the blade. This Nova-fueled booster gives all axe strikes more power, able of clearly severing multiple tree trunks with one swing. Both of Jägermeister's hands are equipped with a devastatingly effective S&K Shatterfist in case they have to engage without having the time for getting out their Comet Hatchet. Kala Kapoor and Torvald Stavig were the lucky people that got selected to pilot Jägermeister. The one being being a indian mystician that almost religiously fears Kaiju and her partner being a Swedish immigrant sporting every German cliche due to huge admiration of German culture, they indeed make an unlikely pair. Torvald came up with the idea to install some more systems to intimidate every enemy facing them, be it Kaiju, Jaeger or any other hostile being, so Jägermeister got outfitted with a small array of gimmicks, including a foghorn capable of blasting ground-shaking ship horns and even music at about 120 decibels (which exceeds even the loudest tracks at the Tomorrowland music festival, just to give a standard value) and two holographic flamethrowers that activate when the Jaeger performs a "muscle flexing" move, making it look intimidating, eventually even scaring off Kaiju but mostly impressing civilians watching battle records. Amongst these things, an excellent fighting style and three flawless kills already made Jägermeister the most popular Jaeger in Germany by far. Gallery More to be added!Category:Jaegers Category:Fan-made Jaegers Category:Swb Category:SWB